


Nobody's Victim

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess fights back. Jess <em>can</em> fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Victim

Magic behaves in predictable ways. Salt will always discorporate ghosts; if the ghost doesn't disintegrate when it comes into contact with salt, either it's not actually a ghost or something else is going on. A ritual to summon a demon will always work; many are the fools who will never know how fortunate they are that the summons was ignored in favor of other pastimes. Kitsune could stop eating human pituitary glands if someone would synthesize the pituitary hormones into a capsule that would substitute.

And magic responds to will.

Jess could always see magic, a rare talent that would be more useful if she knew what she was seeing. She befriended Brady only once he started glowing with it, and when he introduced her to Sam, she was initially attracted to Sam largely because he radiated it. She knew something was wrong with Sam in the days leading up to Halloween 2005 because the colors he glowed were fluctuating instead of their normal steady gleam, and she recognized Dean as Sam's brother because of the similarity of their colors.

Then, of course, Brady invaded her apartment in Sam's absence, and did something that made his aura reach out to her and pin her to the bedroom ceiling.

And wait.

While she waited, barely able to breathe against the force holding her up, Jess thought. Magic, of course. Nothing else would make sense. But she couldn't use it or counter it.

Could she?

Jess _pushed_.

Brady pushed back, pressure on her throat ready to squash it like an ant. But she'd done something, she'd proven she could use whatever this force was. Now to wait for something to draw Brady's attention, because the element of surprise was his and he had the strength and knowledge she didn't.

"Jess? You home?"

Oh shitfuck in a _handbasket_.

Jess grabbed as much of the power as she could hold and shoved back against Brady. Sam still had time to run. And _fire_ , shove that back against Brady too, falling on Sam, and somehow she found herself being carried out of the burning apartment (can't run with a fresh abdominal injury) with Sam's brother close behind them.

Sam took salt and silver and iron to Jess's skin while in the back seat of his brother's car en route to the hospital, explaining each as he did. No physical reaction, and if magic was real, why shouldn't shapeshifters be?


End file.
